


The Archives

by nana_banana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blindshipping, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana
Summary: At the end of his shift in the university library, Yuugi gets a visitor with a keen interest in one subject in particular: Yuugi.





	The Archives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashethehedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashethehedgehog/gifts).



> Here's another twitter fic prompt. I decided to upload these on my usual upload days, so next one is going up in a week! Hope you enjoy.

“How 'bout we get a drink sometime?”

Yuugi looked up from the screen of his computer, pushing up his glasses to peer at the student on the other side of the desk. He wore jeans and a university sweatshirt, the hood pulled over his head.

He was average height with wide shoulders, a typical _dudebro_ in Yuugi's opinion.

_He's … not talking to me is he?_ Yuugi asked himself, but the student was staring straight at him, his smile wide, albeit strained and nervous. It was obvious to Yuugi that he did not have much experience doing this kind of thing. _Maybe not such a dudebro,_ Yuugi thought. He glanced around the quiet library. It was almost closing time, and all the students were holed up in the reserved rooms trying to get as much done as possible before he had to announce they were closing. As such, there was no one around the information desk, just him in his pin-striped button-up and chocolate-colored slacks.

“Excuse me, are you talking to me?” Yuugi said, still unable to believe that this student, this very _handsome_ student with a clean-shaven chin, pearly-white smile, and sultry violet-red eyes was talking to _him._

“Who else would I be talking to?” the student replied with a grin, and he pushed back his hood, revealing a head of wild gold and scarlet hair.

_Oh, god, he's a redhead,_ Yuugi thought, his stomach clenching and squirming from the desire to _flirt back._

_Control yourself, Yuugi,_ he reprimanded.

“Are you a freshman?” Yuugi asked. He looked as much with those bright eyes, but Yuugi hoped he was older. Yuugi himself was pushing thirty. He was a teaching aid who moonlighted at the university's library on his days off. He was still hoping for a more permanent job, but had yet to hear back from the university.

“Sophomore,” the guy said in that lovely baritone Yuugi was aching to hear more of, perhaps late at night with the lights turned off and under his softest sheets. “I'm Atemu.”

_And I'm definitely interested,_ Yuugi replied within his head.

“Yuugi,” Yuugi answered, glancing around. “We're about to close.”

“I know,” Atemu said, grinning. “That's why I'm asking you out. So … how about that drink?”

“I have work tomorrow,” Yuugi automatically replied, too used to having his friends try and drag him off to bars. His roommate, especially, loved to go to one bar in particular, The White Dragon.

Yuugi suspected the blue-eyed owner had something to do with that.

The student wilted, but he quickly perked up, leaning on the desk.

“Alright, no drinks,” he said. “How about dinner?”

“Dinner?” Yuugi questioned, amused.

College students did not often do dinner unless they meant a night in for cold pizza, a romp, and a walk of shame come morning. At least, that was Yuugi's experience when he had been younger.

After a while, he had grown bored of it. At thirty, he wanted something much more than a roll in the hay. _Hot_ pizza would be a good start, but he was not going to find that with a twenty-some-year-old _fuckboy._ And that was exactly why he resisted this handsome man's advances.

Yuugi was not blind or deaf to the way gay men looked at him. He was small and fit with a svelte face and he took good care of himself. Looking at Atemu, Yuugi guessed he was no different than the rest who thought him an easy bottom to bone.

He barely hid his grimace.

“Yeah,” Atemu said, “you up for it?”

Yuugi sighed.

“Look, guy,” Yuugi said, waving a hand.

“Atemu,” Atemu said.

“Atemu,” Yuugi conceded, “I'm not looking to get laid with a twenty-some-year-old and then have to go home in the morning feeling used. I'm thirty, I'm tired, and I'm over that scene.” He motioned to the computer where he had been busy checking books in. “So I'm going to get back to work now, and _you_ can try your little thing with some other poor fool who's got the energy for one-night stands.”

“But —” Atemu tried, and Yuugi held up a hand.

“Not interested,” he said, turning away. “Sorry, not sorry.”

“Alright,” Atemu said, and there was something in his tone that made Yuugi pause. It sounded, surprisingly, like _acceptance._

He looked at Atemu, noting the hurt on his face, the mortification.

“Sorry to bother you,” Atemu said, leaving Yuugi bewildered. “Have a good night.”

“Thanks, you too,” Yuugi said, baffled by the decency this guy was portraying. Usually, when he blew guys off, they got offended and entitled. Some harassed him to try and change his mind after getting rejected. This one seemed embarrassed to have troubled him. He watched Atemu walk away, out of the library, and Yuugi pressed his lips together to keep himself from calling out before the glass doors slid closed.

He really did have work to do.

Turning back to the screen, Yuugi grabbed the next book and frowned at it.

_Move on,_ he told himself, and returned to work.

* * *

Half an hour later, minutes to closing time, Yuugi returned to his desk after having gone to check for stragglers. Even though he always announced closing time, there were always those few that stayed behind.

“Have a good one,” Yuugi called after the last student as they rushed to the door. They waved at Yuugi in reply before they left.

He dropped into his chair, feeling exhausted and frustrated. His coworkers had already gone, off to a bar or club — he had not wanted to ask. He could have used some fun, now that he thought of it, and he rubbed at his shoulders, annoyed with himself. Thinking of the cute guy — Atemu, made him groan with remorse.

“He was really cute, too,” Yuugi mumbled. “I have regrets.”

“Uh, hey again.”

Startled, Yuugi jumped in his chair, nearly tipping it over and hastily regaining his balance. Whipping his head around, he fixed his glasses on his nose, surprised to see the redhead from earlier.

Atemu.

_“You?”_ Yuugi blurted out, and Atemu waved at him, unsure if he should approach. He had a coffee in his hand, and a bag of what smelled like deliciously-toasted bread.

Yuugi's stomach growled.

“Yeah, me again,” Atemu said, and he stepped forward carefully, as if he was trying not to scare Yuugi off. “I promise I'm not here to harass you again,” he said. “I noticed you looked a bit tired earlier, so…” He held up the coffee and paper bag, a wry smile on his face.

“You didn't _harass_ me,” Yuugi mumbled, but he shrugged it off, standing from the chair to better see what Atemu was offering. “You brought me coffee?”

“Decaf,” Atemu corrected. “I didn't think you'd want caffeine this late at night.” He placed the paper cup and bag on the counter. “I got you a bagel too. There's cream cheese, butter, and I think some jelly in there. Didn't know what you liked.”

“You brought me coffee?” Yuugi reiterated, utterly boggled by this turn of events. “And a _bagel?”_

“I feel like I made the wrong impression earlier,” Atemu said, grimacing, and Yuugi frowned, disappointed.

Atemu was trying to bribe him.

Taking a deep breath, Yuugi removed his glasses, rubbing at the bridge of his nose as he readied himself to reject Atemu _again._

_Get a clue, guy._

“Atemu —” he said, but that was as far as he got.

“I'm not looking for sex,” Atemu said, and Yuugi halted, blinking at him. “I mean, it'd be nice” — Atemu blushed, and it was absolutely adorable on him — “but what I'm trying to say is that I'm not looking for a one-night stand.” He reached back and rubbed at his head, visibly nervous and uncomfortable.

_And sweet,_ Yuugi's mind supplied.

“I really like you,” Atemu admitted, and his cheeks grew even redder, “so for the past week I've been trying to gather the courage to talk to you, but I got nervous at the last minute and tried to act cool, and I think I came off like an ass —”

“Wow, you're adorable,” Yuugi said, and Atemu's eyes widened, his blush rushing up to the tips of his ears.

It was all Yuugi could do not to burst out laughing.

“Adorable isn't exactly what I was going for,” Atemu said, bemused, and Yuugi shook his head. He pulled on his glasses, pushing them up on his nose.

“Look, Atemu, I'm flattered you think I'm cute,” Yuugi said, and Atemu's expression fell, “but, _really,_ you should be looking for someone your own age to butter up like this.”

“I just want to get to know you,” Atemu said, and he sounded so _genuine,_ that Yuugi could feel his resolve begin to crumble. “You know, your likes, your dislikes — how you like your coffee so I don't waste the barista's time asking him what a thirty-year-old librarian would like.” He shrugged. “I'm just looking for a chance to prove that I'm more than what I seem.”

Yuugi understood that sentiment all too well. He melted a little more before tossing out another rebuttal.

“You're getting in way over your head here,” Yuugi warned, and Atemu shrugged.

“I'm good at thinking on my feet,” he said with a grin, encouraged by Yuugi's wavering will.

Yuugi pursed his lips, determined to not be amused by Atemu, but that smile was far too handsome to ignore. Even for a weary, old librarian like him.

He chuckled.

“One drink,” Yuugi said, holding up a single finger, “and no one goes home with anyone.”

Atemu nodded frantically before he caught himself and shrugged in feigned nonchalance.

“Deal,” he said, and Yuugi bit his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling.

“Come with me,” Yuugi said, and he grabbed up a bundle of folders beside the computer before he exited from behind the desk. “I just need to put these back in the archives and we can leave. I can't leave you unattended out here, so come on.” He walked to the door beside the front desk, swiping his identification card on the reader next to it and pushing it open when it buzzed. He waited for Atemu to go through first and let the door shut behind them, leading the way to the back.

Atemu glanced around as they walked, whistling lowly.

“That's a lot of folders,” he said. “What's in here, anyway?”

“Mostly theses from students, school records, and other junk,” Yuugi said.

When they arrived at the correct aisle, Yuugi ventured down it, Atemu following closely. He stopped abruptly, almost missing the section he needed, and Atemu barely stopped himself from bumping into Yuugi.

Atemu chuckled nervously, and though Yuugi raised his eyebrows at him, he said nothing.

Yuugi frowned when he realized he would need a stepping stool to reach the parting in the folders above him.

_Sometimes I hate being short,_ Yuugi thought.

“Hold these,” Yuugi said, handing the pile over to Atemu, grateful when he managed not to fumble them. Departing, he grabbed a stool at the end of the aisle before returning to the same spot and planting it on the floor. Stepping onto it, he held his hands out to Atemu. “Gimme,” he said and took the files, inserting them above his head with some difficulty.

_Damn my short legs,_ Yuugi cursed silently and risked a small hop to push the folders in.

Big mistake.

With a yelp, Yuugi felt himself lose his balance, and he toppled, mortified that he had screwed up so badly. Papers cascaded around him, and Yuugi closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact, but it never came.

He only registered a warm embrace holding him firmly against a strong chest.

Opening his eyes, Yuugi looked down to see Atemu's wide eyes looking up at him, arms around his middle and holding him up on the stool.

His heart skipped a beat.

“Are you alright?” Atemu asked, that rumbling baritone quaking through his body, and Yuugi felt the breath leave his lungs in a whoosh. Desire shot through him, an aching want seeping through him like water into a paper napkin. He could not ignore it even if he had wanted to.

And like a paper napkin, Yuugi folded.

He descended on Atemu like a starved and parched man in the desert who had stumbled onto an oasis.

He pressed their mouths together, sinking his hands into Atemu's hair, fingers dragging over his scalp. He kissed Atemu fiercely, hungry and oh-so-grateful when Atemu pushed against him with just as much fervor, his arms tightening magnificently around him.

Yuugi found his feet on the stool and used it to gain purchase and ease his weight off of Atemu.

He pulled away before he could lose his focus, leaving Atemu gasping and red-faced, his lips swollen and looking far more welcoming than any single person had a right to. Yuugi straightened his lopsided glasses, hand shaking.

“Wow,” Atemu said, wide-eyed and pleased, and Yuugi desperately wanted to hear him say it again.

He needed it like _air._

Stepping down from the stool, Yuugi pulled Atemu forward by the strings of his hoodie and kissed him slowly, enjoying every slide and caress of those slightly-chapped lips.

Yuugi would have to have a very serious talk about lip balm with Atemu later.

He moved away again, and this time, Atemu looked less surprised and more ravenous, like he could not wait to eat Yuugi up.

A slither of satisfaction snaked up Yuugi's spine.

“Wow,” Atemu breathed, and Yuugi's stomach flipped.

He was already obsessed with that word, in _that_ voice, and he had only heard it twice. Reaching for his glasses again, Yuugi meant to take them off, but Atemu's hand stilled his.

“Leave them on,” Atemu said and immediately faltered, flushing further in embarrassment, “i-if you want.”

They were fogged and dirty, and Yuugi still had decent sight without them, but he left them on anyway.

Pressing Atemu against the shelves, Yuugi lifted both his sweater and the shirt underneath, dragging his hands over the hot skin there in a slow, craze-inducing slide. Atemu panted, huffing in what Yuugi could tell was impatience. His hands gripped Yuugi's hips, pulling him in, and when he leaned in for a kiss, Yuugi moved away, smiling coyly.

“Patience,” Yuugi whispered, and smoothed his hands over Atemu's chest, feeling the muscles there with shameless desire.

Atemu whimpered under his touch, and Yuugi bit his lip, marveling at his luck.

“Take it off,” Yuugi said, and he moved back.

Atemu stared at him, one part confused and the other trembling with need. It took him less than three seconds to decide which part to listen to, and soon, the clothing was on the floor, his chest heaving and his hair messier than before.

He looked positively delectable, and Yuugi could not wait to devour him.

Approaching, Yuugi placed a hand on Atemu's stomach, feeling the surprised jerk at his touch. He trailed the hand up his muscular chest, lingering on his throat and delighting in the muffled moan Atemu tried to hide. He cupped Atemu's cheek, leading his face down to meet his lips.

He kissed Atemu slowly, pacing himself, and pinched one dark nipple between his fingertips, rolling it and flicking the nub. He felt it harden at his touch, a jolt of exhilaration crashing through him as Atemu choked on his moan. Leaving Atemu's lips, Yuugi trailed down his neck, kissing, nipping, and savoring Atemu's body. He reached Atemu's nipple and surrounded it with his mouth, plying the utmost attention to it. Atemu groaned lowly, and Yuugi bit it gently, earning himself a breathy gasp.

The sound was a direct jolt to Yuugi's cock, and he left Atemu's chest. Stepping back, he plucked at Atemu's jeans as he unbuttoned his shirt.

He needed _more._

“Off,” he whispered, and Atemu hesitated, nervous and wide-eyed.

“Uh,” Atemu croaked, his throat dry. “I don't have any condoms,” he said, and Yuugi smiled.

“I'm not fucking you tonight,” Yuugi said, pulling off his shirt and the undershirt beneath it. He almost grinned when Atemu shuddered in anticipation, his violet-red eyes raking over him, hot and needy before he closed them and bit down on his lip. “But we can still have fun,” Yuugi said, and tilted his head to the side, teasing. “I'm clean. I get tested regularly. Just promise to still respect me tomorrow.”

Atemu's eyes snapped open in horror. He raised his hands, shaking them in denial.

“I wouldn't — because of this,” he stuttered, shaking his head before he gathered his wits and nodded. “I still want to get to know you,” he said firmly. “I'll always respect you and your boundaries. It's just — I've never done this before.”

Yuugi smiled warmly.

“It's okay,” he said. “Same goes for you. If you want to stop, we stop.” He motioned to the jeans. “It's your choice.”

But Atemu shoved them down faster than Yuugi could blink, pulling off his underwear as well in his haste. Yuugi's mouth _watered_ at the sight of his erection standing proudly in the archive room, his own straining against his pants.

“Brace yourself,” Yuugi said, and he kneeled before Atemu could ask why.

Taking Atemu's cock into his hands, Yuugi marveled at its glorious, smooth feel. Atemu was not clean-shaven of even trimmed down, but Yuugi did not mind.

This time.

It had been a long time since Yuugi had last fooled around and, in his thirst, he did not care that Atemu did not know of personal upkeep. He wasted no time in sucking Atemu's penis into his mouth.

Atemu gasped loudly, and Yuugi rubbed the shaft with one hand, the other moving underneath it to cup Atemu's sack.

He heard Atemu curse and he looked up to see Atemu's vulnerable expression above him. He was gripping tightly to the shelf behind him, his face red, and his mouth parted in awe.

Yuugi swore he would fuck that beautiful mouth of his and swallowed down Atemu's length, watching Atemu close his eyes and groan with longing.

Sliding over Atemu's dick, Yuugi rolled his sack, his other hand sneaking between his legs and pressing questioningly on his asshole, rubbing it tenderly.

Atemu jumped at the touch, looking down at Yuugi in surprise.

Yuugi pulled off of his cock, licking the head.

“May I?” he asked, and Atemu bit his bottom lip, his cheeks flushing even more before he finally nodded.

“Be vocal, Atemu,” Yuugi said, and Atemu carefully cleared his throat.

“Yes,” he said, and Yuugi smiled.

“If you change your mind, tell me,” Yuugi said, and Atemu nodded.

“I will,” he breathed.

Yuugi returned to Atemu's cock, licking it as he rubbed at Atemu's hole, teasing it and feeling him slowly relax under his touch. Still, Yuugi did nothing more than rub and lightly press until he felt Atemu lean into it, moving to Yuugi's every whim.

Leaving his ass, Yuugi focused on Atemu's cock, swallowing it along with his fingers and coating them with saliva and precum when he moved off. He moved his hand back to Atemu's hole, looking up to see Atemu with his eyes closed in pleasure.

Pressing his wet fingertip to Atemu's asshole, Yuugi circled it enticingly.

“Ready?” Yuugi asked and Atemu nodded furiously before opening his mouth.

“Yeah — _yes,”_ he said, and Yuugi inserted the tip of his finger, slowly pushing it in.

Atemu gasped, and Yuugi heard the distinct sound of a thud on metal as Atemu struck his head against the shelf. His ass clenched for a single moment before he relaxed, letting Yuugi proceed.

“You alright?” Yuugi asked, and Atemu emitted a strangled noise that sounded like an affirmative. “Atemu?” Yuugi prompted again, and Atemu cleared his throat twice before he was able to speak.

“Yeah, I'm good,” he said. “Please, more.”

Yuugi did as he asked, sucking on Atemu's cock as he pushed his finger in to the hilt. He rolled it against the walls of his ass, pushing it in and out, loosening the muscle squeezing hotly against his finger. He sucked on the head of his dick, licking along the edge as he wiggled his second finger into place. Slowly, he pushed inside and paused when he felt resistance.

“How does it feel?” Yuugi asked, leaving Atemu's cock with a lick of his lips.

“Weird, but _good_ weird,” Atemu answered. “Please don't stop.”

“You're doing well,” Yuugi said and he swallowed down Atemu's cock as he stroked within him, searching for that particular spot that would make him —

“Holy mother of g-g — oh, my god,” Atemu gasped, his body jerking and shivering, goosebumps sprouting along his skin.

Yuugi hummed in contentment, reaching down with his other hand to rub himself through his slacks.

Atemu moaned, his hands grasping at the shelf behind him for purchase as Yuugi rubbed that sensitive spot within him. His knees shook with the strain it took to keep him standing.

Yuugi moved his fingers and his mouth faster, watching Atemu unravel above him, moaning loudly and cursing, riding his fingers and fucking into Yuugi's mouth with wild, unpracticed abandon.

Yuugi left his own erection to brace a hand against Atemu's hip, keeping him in place as he sucked and fucked Atemu closer to completion.

“Oh, fuck, oh, wow — _Yuugi, wow,”_ Atemu gasped, and Yuugi relished in his praise, aching to unzip his pants and fuck him until he came. But Yuugi refrained, giving Atemu a particularly slurping suck.

It was Atemu's downfall, and he came with a shout, his anal passage spasming and his cum shooting into Yuugi's mouth.

Yuugi swallowed it down, moving his head over Atemu's length until he finished before he pulled away. He removed his fingers as well, promising himself to wash them as soon as he could. He stood, bracing Atemu who wavered against the shelf.

“Holy wow,” Atemu whispered, his eyes half-lidded and gazing at Yuugi in awe.

It was a look Yuugi knew he could become addicted to. He pulled Atemu forward by his shoulder, kissing him gently. Atemu kissed him back eagerly, his hands burying themselves into Yuugi's carefully styled hair.

Yuugi forgave him.

His desperate, yearning kisses were worth the messy do.

When Atemu finally pulled away, he avoided Yuugi's gaze, an embarrassed twist forming in his lips.

“You alright?” Yuugi asked, pulling him close, and Atemu laughed abruptly.

“I – uh,” he hesitated. “I don't know how to do what you did.” He motioned uselessly to the bulge in Yuugi's pants. “I —”

“It's alright,” Yuugi said, and he reached down, grabbing Atemu's underwear and pants with his cleaner hand. He held them out. “Get dressed,” he said, “and we'll go get that drink.”

Atemu faltered, frowning. Guilt entered his expression and he shook his head.

“What about you?” he asked.

“There will be other days,” Yuugi said warmly. “I don't want to pressure you into doing anything. Don't feel like you owe me. I _wanted_ to do that for you. It doesn't mean you have to reciprocate when you don't feel like it.”

Atemu was quiet for a moment, his brow furrowing.

“Is it really okay?” he asked. “I just don't feel … ready.”

“It's okay,” Yuugi nodded, leaning in to place a kiss on Atemu's cheek. “Now come on. Get dressed. I'm sure you want to go get cleaned up.”

Atemu laughed uncomfortably.

“Yeah, actually,” he said, a pink blush tinting his cheeks. He smiled at Yuugi as he moved away and he pulled on his underwear. “Thanks,” he said, and Yuugi nodded at him.

While Atemu dressed, Yuugi put on his shirts, smoothing out the creases of his button-up as best he could. He gathered the papers he had knocked down earlier as well, tucking them neatly in to place on the shelf. When Atemu was ready, they made their way to the bathroom, Atemu darting into one of the stalls and Yuugi washing his hands at the sink before leaving to wait outside the bathroom.

While he waited, he took the chance to eat half his bagel and drink his lukewarm coffee, sharing the rest of the bread with Atemu when he finally came out.

Yuugi closed up the library with Atemu and together, they departed down into the dark, chatting happily and at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Feel free to hit that kudos, drop me a comment, and/or bookmark/rec my work!
> 
> You can find me on twitter for writing updates: [@nanadanonini](https://twitter.com/nanadanonini) &sometimes I take prompts on there too.


End file.
